Typical servers and communication systems do not use shared memory for many different applications or processes. Shared memory is typically used with one application writing to memory segments and another application reading the memory segments. The need has arisen to provide a method and system for using shared memory to implement highly efficient data transports in both the scenario of many senders to one receiver and one sender to many receivers.